Rock A Bye Baby
by Silver1992
Summary: HieiKagome pairng Kagome's mate left her for a reason she doesn't know. She now has his child to take care of. She goes to her era and finds him with her cousin. Why did he leave her? Why didn't he at least check on her and his son? Unless he doesn't know
1. The Beginning

In my story Kagome was 15 when she first went down the well.

The whole gang was sitting in a hut in Kaede's village. "So Inuyasha when are we going to go shard hunting?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "We'll go in a hour." Inuyasha said to him. They were all pretty banged up from the last fight they had. It was against about 20 Naraku puppets. Inuyasha had a hole in his left shoulder and three slashes across his stomach. Miroku had a slash on his left arm and a slash on his stomach. Sango had a slash on her back and a very deep cut on her right arm. Kagome just had a small but deep cut on her left shoulder.

"Wow Inuyasha I never thought that you would give us a break." Kagome said sarcastically to him. Shippo was in her lap and she had a 3-month-old baby in her arms. The boy had crimson red eyes and black hair with a red star in the front of it.

"Shut it Kagome. You've been so bitchy after he left, after you had the kid and after you found out you were a demon. Actually you first became bitchy when you found out you were a demon. Than after he left you became cold and bitchier. What's with you?" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"If you had gone through what I have been you'd be the same way asshole. You know this is why I learned to defend myself." Kagome said to him angrily. Inuyasha got up and left. "Kagome, you know that Inuyasha is a idiot. He doesn't mean to hurt you." Sango said to her.

"I know Sango but he is right I did get colder and a little bitchy but if he had gone through what I had he'd be the same way. I just hate when he says that though. I didn't ask to be a demon or to have a son." Kagome said with a few tears in her eyes. "I didn't expect him to leave me. I will not give my son up just because he looks like his father though. He is my son and I wouldn't do that to any of my children." Kagome continued.

"We all thought he loved you Kagome. You couldn't have known that he was going to leave. We'll help you take care of Louis. No matter what." Miroku said to her. She smiled at them and looked down at her son, Louis.

"Thanks guys. You've helped me threw so much. I think I'll o visit Sesshy. After all he wants to see his nephews and he probably wants to make sure I'm okay. I mean I haven't seen him for five months." Kagome said to them. Shippo got off her lap and she stood up. "Kagome do want us to come with you?" Sango asked her. "No it's ok I'll be fine I'm a demon after all." Kagome said and walked outside of the hut and went towards Sesshoumaru castle.

'Flashback' 

Kagome's mom called her into her room. "Kagome you're a demon. A fire and a ice dragon to be exact." Her mom said. She was shocked but than again she wasn't. She knew her mom wasn't telling her something. "Ok but why didn't you tell me after I went down the well the first time?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Because you weren't ready yet but now that you are 16 you need to know. Especially since you'll face Naraku soon. You need to train your powers and I can't help you with that. You have to learn from some one else. I'm not your birth mother. She was a very good friend of mine and told me about what she was. She told me to look after you after her mate died. She was a ice maiden and your father was a fire dragon. You aren't even supposed to be here. Fire and ice aren't supposed to mate but they did and here you are." Her mom said. "Ok I'll try and find a someone who will train me in my powers." Kagome said.

'Flashback ended' 

She was walking back from the hot spring in the feudal era by herself. Sango and Miroku went to Sango's village for two months. Inuyasha just left and Shippo was at Kaede's hut. She and the rest of the gang had a hut of their own in the village. Anyway she was walking back when three demons jumped in front of her. In the past she would have probably screamed for help but she was trained in every kind of combat she just didn't know how to control her powers. She knew how to fight now.

A guy stepped up and said, " Give us the jewel shards human and than maybe we'll spare your useless life." She just looked at him like he was crazy and than she burst out laughing. The demons just started at her. "What's so funny bitch?" the leader asked. "Everybody-haha- says that-haha-to me but-haha-they couldn't-haha-back it up." She said in between laughs. "Oh, I guarantee you that we could back it up. Right Boys?" The leader said cockily and the boys nodded.

"Ok if you say so." Kagome said and drew the sword that was around her strapped on her waist. She charged at the guy on the right side of the leader. She slashed his stomach vertically so it went up his chest to his head. It sliced his upper body in half and he fell to the floor. She than went to the guy on the left side of the leader and cut him in half by his waist. She appeared 15 feet in front of the leader with her bloody sword raised and ready to strike. She charged at hi and he didn't even have time to defend himself. She chopped his head off.

"I thought that demons were suppose to know the difference between humans and demons in disguise." Kagome said to herself and sheathed her sword. "They are." A male voice said behind her. She whipped around and unsheathed her sword. "Who are you?" She asked him. " I'm not going to attack you so you could sheath your sword." He said and for some odd reason she felt that she could trust him so she sheathed her sword.

"So are you going to answer my question?" She asked him. "My name is Hiei Jagonshi. (Is that how you spell his last name). May I ask why you said that aren't demons suppose to know the difference between humans and demons in disguise?" Hiei said to her. She sighed and asked, "Do you think I'm a human or demon?" " A demon of course but that still doesn't answer my question." Hiei said to her. "Ok I said that because every time I come across a demons they think I'm human. You are the only one who knew I was a demon." She said to him.

"Alright. Now I have four questions for you. One: What's your name? Two: What kind of demon are you? Three: Are you trained in your powers? Four: Who taught you how to fight?" He asked her. She replayed what he said in her mind and said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a fire and ice dragon. No I don't know how to control my powers. My brother taught me how to fight."

"Ok. Two questions. Who is your brother and would you like me to train you in your powers since I'm a fire and ice demon too?" He asked her. "My brother's name is Sesshoumaru and sure I would love you to teach me how to use and control my powers." She said to him. "Your brother is Sesshoumaru lord of the Western Lands? But how when he's a dog demon and your not?" Hiei asked her curiously.

"Yes he is the lord of the western lands and we are siblings by adoption. It is by a blood bond but I only got the mark I didn't become a dog demon." She said to him. "Ok We'll start your training tomorrow. Ok?" He said to her and she nodded. They trained for about a year and became really close. They became so close that he took her as his mate.

'_Flashback Ended_'

She meet him a month after she was told that she was a demon. The happiest day of her life was when they became mates. It didn't last as long as she wanted it to though.

'_Flashback'_

Kagome and her group were fighting about 15 Naraku puppets. They were doing pretty good too. Than Kagome got stabbed in the heart and fell to the ground. Hiei choose to come at this moment and watched her fall to the ground. All the puppets were dead by now and everybody was around Kagome. "Sh-She's de-dead." Inuyasha said to them. Nobody noticed Hiei though. At those words Hiei's heat shattered and he left. He was never going to return, not even to see them after all his mate was dead so he had no reason to stay. He left as fast as lightning.

"Let's bring her to my bastard brother. He'll help her" Inuyasha said and they all left to go to Sesshoumaru's castle. He revived her and called her aside afterwards and told her that she was pregnant. She was ok with it. She visited him two months before she had the baby.

'Flashback Ended' 

She got to Sesshoumaru's castle 20 minutes later and when she got inside she went straight to his study since that's where he usually was. "Hey onisan. (Is that How you spell brother). Want to meet your new nephew?" She asked him. He looked up and smiled at them. "Of course." He said and stood up and walked over to her and took Louis from her. "He'll be a strong one. What's his name, imouto (Is that how you spell sister)?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "His name is Louis Onisan." She said to him.

"Would you like me to train him in the time capsule? A day here is a year there and only the person we want to age ages. We'll put him in for 10 days so he's 10 years old, ok?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "Ok Sesshy but I'm going to stay for 7 out of the 10 days ok? I have to go back to my world." She said and he nodded. They went into the time capsule room and Kagome stayed there for 7 days than went to her era. They started to train Louis when he was 3 years old. And Shippo was there for extra training.

Meanwhile with the yu yu gang

They were all in Koenma's office. "Your next mission is to find a girl name Kagome and her two sons and bring them back here." He said to them. "What do you mean my cousin has two sons?" Yusuke screamed. "Yes she has two sons and if she's your cousin this will make this a lot easier. Now go." He said and they were sucked through a portal and landed in front of Kagome's door. They knocked and Kagome opened it and hugged Yusuke, which he returned. When they let go she looked at his friends and when she saw Hiei she fainted.


	2. Making Up

Hiei caught her before she fell to the ground. He carried her bridal style into the house and sat on the couch with her in his lap. Her head was on his shoulder. It really is her. But how I thought she died. When she wakes up she has a lot to explain. The rest of the team had followed him inside. "Hiei what the fuck are you doing? Get off my cousin and tell me why she fainted when she saw you." Yusuke said as mad as hell. First his cousin faints when she sees one of his friends and next one of his friends has his cousin in his lap. What's Next?

Just when Yusuke was about to say something again Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She lifted her hair off Hiei's shoulder and looked at Yusuke and asked, "What happened?" "You fainted when you saw my friend. Are you ok?" He said to her. "I'll live. I've gone though worse than this believe me." She mumbled the last part. They all heard it but didn't say anything.

"So why did you faint when you saw him?" Kurama asked. She turned and faced him. "Who the hell are you?" She asked. "That's one of my friends Kagome. He's Kurama, the one next to me is Kuwabara and the one that your sitting on is…" Kagome cut him off and said, "Hiei, right?"

"Yeah that's him but how did you know?" Yusuke asked. "Oh, I've only known him for about a year but I also haven't seen him for about a year. He's also going to be dead when I'm through with him." Kagome said to him with an evil glint in her eye. "Why is that?" Yusuke asked a little afraid for Hiei.

Kagome was not one to piss off. If you did piss her off you were going to pay for it in the most horrible way ever. "Oh, let me see he only left me for year without even saying good bye or saying why he was leaving." Kagome said sarcastically and looked at Hiei.

"Have anything to say for your self, hunny?" Kagome asked him. He just looked at her. He loved her and wanted to tell her why he left but he wouldn't say anything in front of his 'friends'. "Nothing to say. Figures." She said to him. "Wait why did you call him 'hunny'?" Yusuke asked her suspiciously.

"Oh, You mean he didn't tell you? It figures he wouldn't. Either that or he forgot about me. Anyway if he didn't tell you I sure as hell ain't because if I did you'd kill both of us." She said to Yusuke. "Why? What kind of relationship do you two have?" Yusuke asked her and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing really Yusuke. Well not anymore anyway." She said to him and got off of the shocked Hiei. "What do you mean 'anymore'?" Yusuke asked her. "I mean that…." Her cell phone ringing cut her off. She picked it up and flipped it open and said, "Hello?" The phone had a TV screen in it so you could see the other person and you could just talk and hear the person without having it to your ear.

"Hey. What's up? How are you doing?" A male voice asked. "Danny this is a really bad time right now." She said to him. "Why? Your couz and his spirit detectives friends over?" Danny asked her. "Yeah how did you know?" She asked.

"I could fell their energy signals by you. After all I have to make sure you're ok right?" He asked her. "Yeah you do. You seem to be looking after me a lot lately." She said to him. "Yeah well it's not everyday that a hot girl who just so happens to be my best friend becomes single, now is it?" Danny asked her. "Yeah I guess. So why did you call?" She asked him smiling. "Just wanted to check up on you. Anyway where are the squirts? I don't hear em' in the back round." Danny asked her.

"There with my brother training in a time capsule in the feudal era." She said to him. "Isn't Louis a little young to train after all he's only 3 months, Kagome?" Danny asked her. "That's why we're training him in a time capsule Danny." Kagome said to him. "Right. The little fella looks just like his dad you know. I wonder if he's gonna act like his dad." Danny said.

"I hope not. It's bad enough he looks like him but even so I still love him. He's my son after all. Don't know how I'm gonna take care of him now that he's 10 but whatever." Kagome said. " I'll take care of him for ya Kagome. He's already like my son after all. I could be like another father to tha kid. I'll take him when you can't."

Danny said to her. "I would appreciate that Danny but when ever I'm out you're usually with me so you can't exactly watch him if you're with me. I mean you can but what's the point if I'm with you." Kagome said to him.

"That's a good point but still I'll watch the kid when ever you want. Weather or not I'm with you. I'll do anything for you. You should know that by now." Danny said and Kagome smiled at him. "Yeah I know you're a real good friend Dan." Kagome said.

"Thanks but friend wasn't what I was aiming for if you know what I mean." Danny said and Kagome laughed at him. "I have to go now Kagome. I'll talk to you later, ok?" Danny said. "Yeah bye Dan." "Bye. Love ya. See ya lata." "Love ya too. Talk to ya lata. Bye." Kagome said and they hung up.

"Kagome who was that?" Yusuke asked suspiciously. "It was a very good friend of mine, why?" She asked. "Just wondering is all." Yusuke said. "Kagome." "Yes Hiei. What do you want?" Kagome said calmly but inside she was mad as hell at him. "I need to talk to you for a minute alone." Hiei said to her. "Fine." She said and went to her room. He followed her. "What do you want to talk about, Hiei?" Kagome asked him.

"Who was that on the phone?" "I already told you that that was a very good friend of mine." "Ok, good. Why did you say that it is nothing anymore when Yusuke asked what our relationship was?" Hiei asked her. "Hiei I haven't seen you in a year. You left for no reason. Not to mention you left me to take care of our child." Kagome said and Hiei's eyes went wide.

"What?" He asked her clearly shocked at what she had said. "Your son, Hiei." "But how?" "How else Hiei?" Kagome said. "I'm sorry but I thought that you were dead. I saw you die. Do you really expect me to stay with your companions when you're dead?" Hiei asked her. "Ok so when if I die right now you'll just leave and never come back?" Kagome asked him. "No that's not it but…" Hiei said to her but was cut off. "Really, Hiei because that's what it sounds like to me. It sounds like you'll leave if I die. Does that mean that you'll leave your son all alone too, Hiei?"

Kagome said to him. "No I would never do that, kagome. I was young and stupid than I know that. But you were dead…." He didn't finish again. "Ever think that Seeshoumaru would bring me back with tensaiga." She asked him and his eyes widened. "No not really. I must have forgot." He said. "So I've noticed." Kagome said to him. "I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Hiei asked her. "As long as you don't do it again, ok?" Kagome said. "Ok, koi." Hiei said to her.

She just smiled and said, "You know now we have to tell Yusuke. I wonder how he's gonna react." Kagome said worriedly. Yusuke would probably try and kill Hiei for what he did. " Don't worry he can't hurt me." Hiei said and wrapped his arms around Kagome waist. She leaned into his embrace. "I know but still. We have to tell him. The best time is now too." Kagome said and Hiei sighed and said, "Fine." He picked her up bridal style and walked down stairs.


	3. What?

Yusuke was fuming. Hiei had just taken his cousin upstairs alone and now he had her in her arms. Hiei was so dead. "Hiei what do you think your doing to my cousin?" Yusuke yelled at him. Kagome winced. Her ears were sensitive since she was part dragon. "I can do what ever I please and stop yelling." Hiei said calmly but angrily. "Not to my cousin and no I'm not going to stop yelling. " Yusuke yelled and got up from sitting on the couch.

Kagome winced again and Hiei started to growl at him. "You better shut up detective." Hiei said. He was really mad that he was hurting Kagome even though he didn't know it. "No." Yusuke said simply. "Yusuke leave him alone and shut up, please." Kagome said. "What?" Yusuke said confused a little.

"Leave him alone and you're giving me a head ache." Kagome said. "Why should I leave him alone? He has you in his arms without my consent. Not to mention I don't even know if he has yours." Yusuke said to her. "Yusuke if I didn't want him to hold me he wouldn't be and he doesn't need your consent to hold me." Kagome said to him.

"Oh, yes he does. You're my cousin and I don't want him to hurt you." Yusuke said to her. Both Kagome and Hiei were getting madder at the minute. "Yusuke he isn't going to hurt me." Kagome said. "How am I suppose tom make sure of that?" He asked her. " Yusuke why would my mate hurt me?" Kagome yelled at him and everything went quiet.

"He's your mate and you never told me. Oh, yeah I almost forgot to ask. You have kids?" Yusuke screamed and she winced again. "Yes and yes. I have kids and he is my mate." Kagome said to him. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Yusuke screamed again. "Ummm… I'll have to tell you when I figure it out myself. Anyway how the hell do you know about demons?" Kagome asked him.

"Ummm…." Yusuke said. "Uh huh. You see you can't even answer my question." Kagome said to him. "Wait. How do you know about demons?" Yusuke asked suspiciously. "Well let's see I have a demon for a mate, I'm around demons all day and I am a demon so I think I should know about them." Kagome yelled at him. "How are you around demons all day?" Yusuke asked.

"I have to tell you my whole story for you to get why I'm around them." Kagome said to him. "Ok tell us than." Yusuke said. "Ok but your telling yours after, ok?" Kagome said and he nodded. "Ok it all started on my 15 birthday insert story " She told them everything up until now. It took an hour and a half to finish.

"Ok so you have the Shikon No Tama and you're its guardian?" Yusuke asked and she nodded. "Ok my story started when I died saving a little boy insert story " Yusuke also told her everything up to now. It took an hour to finish. "Ok so should I go get my sons and than we'll go to see your boss?" Kagome asked. "Sure." Yusuke said She went to the stairs put was stopped when somebody asked her something.

"You two know each other?" Kuwabara asked kagome and Hiei. They all fell over anime style at Kuwabara's stupidity. "No we don't know each other." Kagome said to him sarcastically. "Oh, really?" Kuwabara asked dumbly. "Of course we know each other you baka. We just spent like a hour talking or in Yusuke's case yelling about it." Kagome said. "Oh, ok." He said and than went up to her.

He grabbed her hands and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Hiei started to growl at him and he got off the couch. Kagome just smacked him across the face and yelled "Hentai." He hit a wall and became unconscious. "At least he didn't grope me or ask me to bear his child." Kagome mumbled to herself but everybody heard her. (She told them about Miroku but the left the parts when he groped her and asked her to bear his child out.)

"What?" Both Hiei and Yusuke yelled. (Hiei never saw this because he wasn't there when he did do it.) "Uh nothing important." Kagome said to them and was about to run upstairs when Hiei grabbed her waist so she couldn't escape. "That's not nothing." Hiei said to her. "Yes it is and when he does he gets a beating from both me and Sango." Kagome said to them.

"Fine but if he does it again we'll deal with him." Yusuke said and Hiei nodded his head in agreement. "Whatever. Now I have to go get changed so can you let go." Kagome said and Hiei shook his head. "You have to let go or else you have to come upstairs with me and no no no you are not coming upstairs with me." Kagome said to him.

Why it's nothing I haven't seen before he said to her in her mind. &Your point is?& She asked him. Fine he said and let go of her waist. "Thank you." She said to him and kissed him on the cheek and than went upstairs to get dressed. Everybody went and sat down on the couch and waited for her to come back down.

"So Hiei if she had a child doesn't that mean it's yours too?" Yusuke asked him. "Yeah. Why?" He said and Yusuke just shrugged his shoulders. She came down about 20 minutes later. (It was summer time in both the feudal era and her era.)

She had silky black shorts that went up to her knees on. It had a silver dragon on the right side and a red dragon on the left side. She had a white tank top with a black dragon in the back on. It stopped a two inches before her waist. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had black sunglasses with silver frames covering her red eyes with blue specks.

She had some jewelry on. She had a silver necklace with her name covered in diamonds and was written in silver. She had a silver bracelet with a dragon, the fire symbol and the ice symbol on it. The fire symbol is a red flame and he ice symbol is a blue icicle.

The dragon was gold with red eyes. It had blue spikes running down its spikes and red wings' sticking out of it's back. It had red and blue streaks on its black claws. She had a silver ring with a red ruby in the middle and two blue sapphires on each side of it. She had a black dragon belly button ring on her belly button.

She had a few tattoos on her body as well. There were two tattoo was on her left arm. The fire symbol and the ice symbol were on it. On the back of her left hand there was a gold crown with rubies in it. There was a tattoo on her right arm. It was of a black dragon. The dragon had red eyes with blue specks and silver claws. It had red spikes down its back and black wings' sticking out of it's back.

The right wing had the fire symbol on it and the left wing had the ice symbol on it. The wings had a spike had the bottom of it. It had a horn on its nose and on the bottom of its chin. It had a tail with black spikes on it. It had a spike at the end of it that was sharp enough to cut through the strongest thing in existents. The dragon was baring its fangs at something or someone.

She had a sword with a snake wrapped around it on the back of her right hand. The sword was silver with but had red tints on it as if it had blood on it. It had a black hilt with all kind of diamonds, rubies, sapphires and gems on it.

The snake was a king cobra and it was wrapped around the sword as if it was protecting it until its owner came. She had a black scorpion with a red tip on its tail on the right side or her stomach. She also had two swords. One strapped to each side of her waist.

"Kagome since when did you know how to use a sword? And why do you have tattoos?" Yusuke asked her when she came down the stairs. The others were more interested in what she was wearing other than what she had with her. Hiei saw the others looking at her and started to growl at them. They heard him and stopped looking at her.

"I have a known how to use a sword for a while now and I've had these tattoos ever since I became a demon." Kagome said to him and looked at Hiei when he growled. "Oh, ok." He said. "Ok I'm ready to get the squirts now so I'll be off." Kagome said and Hiei was about to say something but there was a knock on the door. Kagome went over and answered it and everybody else stayed seated on the couch but watched her.

She saw Danny standing in front of her when she answered it. He was 6.6 and looked about 20 years old. (Kagome is 19 years old.) He had blue eyes with rd specks and he had his hair gelled back but had spikes in the front. He had black silky shorts with two white lines going down the sides on. It went up to his knees. He had a tight black tank top on. He had silver sunglasses with black frames on. He had a white diamond earring in his left ear.

"What brings you here Danny?" Kagome asked. "Just wanted to see whats you was up ta." Danny said. "Nothin' much. Just ready to go get the squirts from my bro." Kagome said to him and he grinned.

"May I assist ya?" Danny said to her. "If ya want." Kagome said. "So when are we leavin'." Danny said. "Right now if you're ready." Kagome said. "Ya I'm ready but first howa bout you introduce me to you friends over there." Danny said to her.

"Ok." She said and let him in. They walked over to where everybody was. Hiei was glaring at Danny. "Ok the everyone this is Danny. He's a very good and close friend of mine." Kagome said and looked at Hiei.

&Stop glaring at him already& She said to him

No. He's too close to you He replied &Stupid demon males and their possessiveness. I'm not a fucking object you know& Kagome said to herself mostly but Hiei was still listening to her.

Nobody said you were and when did you start cursing? Hiei asked her.

&Ever since you left actually. Why I started cursing is still a mystery to me.& Kagome said to him and closed the link.

"Kagome who are the?" Danny asked "Oh the one in the green is Yusuke, my cousin, the one in red is Kurama, the one in blue over there on the floor is Kuwabara and the one who is glaring at you is Hiei, my mate." Kagome said and Danny started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked curiously.

"The one-haha-on the-haha-floor probably-haha-asked you to-haha-be his-haha-girlfriend and-haha-shorty over-haha- there probably-haha-thinks I'm-haha-too close to you." Danny said in between laughs.

Hiei growled at the 'shorty' comment. "How did you know that?" Kagome asked him. "I knew ya since we was 5 and ya expect me not ta know ya by now." Danny said to her. "Good point." Kagome said.

"But you know if I really wanted to make shorty over there try to kill me alls I have to do is this." Danny said and went behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hiei started to growl at him and his eyes started to turn red. "You see." Danny said and Kagome giggled. "Let go Danny. You're going to really make him kill you." Kagome said and he let go but went right next to her.

"Ya but he should learn not ta be jealous. He has a good girl and he should know that ya wouldn't betray him. If he doesn't know that than he is a jackass. Even I know that and we only dated for a bit too.

If he doesn't learn that and continues to growl when I touch ya than he ain't fit ta be wit ya. Cause that means he doesn't have trust in both you and me. I could understand if I didn't know ya that well and ya didn't want me to touch ya.

I could also understand him growling at me for doing that but him growling at the both of us for like huggin or standing next to each other or putting our arms around each other I can't understand. You as well as I know that you're married technically. I respect that. I only do that cause we know each otha good and long enough.

If we haven't known each other this long or this good I wouldn't have did that. But I know that you'd stop him before he tried to kill me. Even though he wouldn't be able to get close enough to hurt me. I bet ya'll don't even know what I am. A human or a demon." Danny said and got Hiei real pissed off.

"Your dead." Hiei growled out. "Hiei calm down." Kagome said and went in front of Danny. "No. He insulted me and challenged me. There's no way I'm letting that go." Hiei snapped.

"Kagome get outta tha way. He looks like hes gonna kill and I don't want ya ta get hurt." Danny said and pushed kagome in back of him. "Let go of her now." Hiei said and bared his fangs at Danny.

"Ya really think that a few teeth are gonna scare me shorty." Danny said. Hiei just growled. "Ya know I'm not gonna fight ya. You're not really worth it ya know. Besides I won't fight cause Kagome don't want us to. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna talk to her alone outside. See ya." Danny said. Kagome was already outside. Danny turned his back on Hiei and walked outside.

Hiei was about to go when a voice stopped him. "Hiei let them talk." Yusuke said. "No" He said and was about to walk outside when Yusuke and Kurama stepped in front of him. "Hiei hes right. You did get a little out of control." Kurama said.

"That's my mate not his." Hiei said to them angrily. "Yeah but he wants to talk to her. Let them talk. When there finished you can see them ok?" Yusuke said to him. "Fine." Hiei said and sat down on the couch.

With Danny and Kagome

"He has such a short tempure." Danny said. "Ya I've noticed." Kagome said and Danny laughed. "He is really goin ta have ta learn though. He was goin ta kill me." Danny said. "Ya but it's nothing you couldn't handle." Kagome said and Danny grinned.

"True. So howa bout we go get tha squirts?" Danny asked. "I don't know if that's a good idea. He might try to kill ya again." Kagome said. "Would ya rather me stay here with him?" Danny asked her. "No. How about we go to spirit world with out the kids and just talk to Koenma ourselves?" Kagome asked and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to spirit world?" He asked. "Oh, yeah forgot to tell you." Kagome said and told him everything that happened since he called. It took about 20 minutes. "Ok we'll just go to Koenma's ourselves." Danny said and they both went inside. Hiei was fuming because they were out there for about a half hour.

"Yusuke how about me and Danny just go with you to see your boss since my sons are training?" Kagome asked and he nodded. "Ok but why does Danny have to come?" Yusuke asked. "Because he's been to the feudal era before and he is rather important to demon world." Kagome said to him and he nodded.

"Yes but so are you Kagome." Danny said and she smiled at him, which caused Hiei to growl low in his chest. "Let's leave now, ok?" Kagome asked and Yusuke nodded and called Botan. She made a portal to spirit world.


	4. Who They Are

They all walked through the portal and they were in Koenma's office. (Kuwabara woke up right before they left.) Koenma was sitting in his chair reading something. "Hey toddler we brought you my cousin. Now what do you want with her?" Yusuke asked him. Koenma looked up at him. "Yusuke for the last time I am not a toddler. Anyway you must be Kagome but I don't know who you are or why you are here. Care to tell me?" Koenma asked Danny. " No not really but my name is Danny." He said smirking and Kagome giggled. Koenma just looked shocked that someone would say that to him especially in his own domain.

"How dare you. You should tell me want I wish to know" Koenma said to him. Danny just looked at him calmly but in the inside he was thinking of ways to kill him. He hated to be talked to like that. He was to be shown respect and if he wasn't he would just kill the person. "Someone's gonna get it now. Pissing Danny off is the last thing anybody has ever done. Believe me." Kagome mumbled but loud enough that everyone could hear her.

"Ha like he could hurt me. He has a aura so small that even a baby could beat him up." Koenma said. Danny just looked the same but this time amusement ran in his eyes. "So dead. Doesn't realize he's concealing it. So stupid. Feel so bad for him." Kagome said to herself but everyone heard her again.

"What? You think he's going to kill me with the power he has?" Koenma asked her. "No I know he's going to kill you. I've known him since we was 5 and when he looks calm after someone insults him he's going to kill them. Believe me. You don't know how many people have died like this and because of this. He really hates when people show him disrespect. Right Killer?" Kagome said and looked at Danny with amusement in her eyes as well. He just nodded and started to grin. "Than why aren't you dead? You just disrespected him by calling him Killer." Koenma said to her.

"Because he's one of my best friends. Why would one of my best friends try to kill me? Besides him and me only joke around with each other. You should learn of someone before you assume things about them." Kagome said to him. "I need to learn of none. He is not a king or lord therefore he is not important." Koenma said. Kagome and Danny looked at him and thought the same thing 'He has no idea.' "You really should learn bout' someone before ya judge em' ya know? Cause fa all ya know they could be a lord or a king. Ya don't know anythin' bout us. So ya should really start ta shut ya mouth. Before I shut it fa ya." Danny said to the toddler.

"Ok let's see who you are. Are you human or demon?" Koenma said. "I'm a demon." Danny said. "What kind?" Koenma asked. Danny smirked and said, "I'm a fire and Ice Dragon like Kagome." "Ok Lets see who you are. Botan get me the demon file on both Kagome and Danny here. All of you can sit now." Koenma said. "Ok, sir." Botan said and went to get the file. "Ya in for a rude awkenaning ya know? Me and Kagome here aren't what we seem ta be." Danny said. "We'll see about that." Koenma said. Danny shrugged.

Ya know he's really startin' to annoy me Danny 'said' to Kagome. & I know what you mean. Now everybody will know our little secret. I didn't want to tell them yet either. Oh, well& Kagome 'said' to him. Let's just see what happens, ok? Danny asked her. &Ok& she said aback and they closed the link. "Here are the files you wanted, sir." Botan said and handed the files to Koenma.

"Thanks. Now lets see Danny Balbar height 6.6, weight 220 pounds, blue eyes with red specks, jet-black hair, fire and ice dragon, age 20 and here it is. Your heritage. Danny is the son of King John and Queen Elizabeth. He is the K-King of the East." Koenma said and paled. "Ya see ya don't know anythin' bout' me. Now read Kagome's before ya say somethin' that gets her angry cause shed worse than me." Danny said and Koenma nodded and read Kagomes file.

"Kagome Higurashi height 5.10, weight 150 pounds, red eyes with blue specks, jet black hair, Fire and Ice Dragon, Age 19, and here it is. Daughter of King Giovanni and Queen Marie. (I know same parents as in Queen but I can't think of anything else.) She is the Queen of both the Northern and Southern Lands. She is the Princess of the Western Lands and a very good friend of the King of the Eastern Lands. She is looked at as the Queen of demon world since she is a Queen of two lands, a princess of another and a best friend to the last one.

She is also known as 'The Forbidden Dragon' to most. A fire and ice dragon who is a Queen and has all of the demons in Demon Worlds respect she is a deadly opponent. If you ever go against her you will be killed. She has only two archenemies but they are both very deadly and both in live in the past. She is a demi- god who is only on earth because her mom was a normal demon not a god. It is the only thing keeping her from moving to 'The Mountain Of Demon Gods'. If she completes a task that a normal demon couldn't accomplish she will be allowed on 'The Mountain Of Demon Gods' whenever she wishes.

If she becomes a monster and kills for pleasure she will be stripped of her demon abilities and her god blood. She will be sent straight to "Demon Hell' for all eternity. She is immortal right now. If she has a family they will become immortal if that is what they wish. If they don't wish to be immortal the mark will be taken off her neck and she will have to find a new mate. She will take any child that her and her mate might have had and raise it without telling it about her father and train it to be the strongest and best so it does not get killed for it being forbidden.

If her mate leaves her for a year or more the mark will be taken off her neck and she will be unmated. Even if her mate comes back after the year she will still be unmated. He cannot be her mate again until he proves that he is trustworthy, strong, loyal, will not leave her again and take care of her. That's only if she forgives him. If another suitor comes along and wants her as his mate he will have to show everything that is stated if the previous mate wants her back. (Trustworthy, strong, loyal, will not leave her again and take care of her).

If her mate and a new suitor wants her than they will have to fight for her. If she doesn't want the one who wins she just doesn't become his mate. She gets to pick who she wants to mate. She will never be mated to a person she doesn't want to be mated to. If someone takes her without her permission they will be killed on the spot and sent to the deepest and terriblist part of hell. Either that or she will pick his fate. If her mate ever treats her wrongly (Like hits her. It doesn't include arguing or anything like that) he will be banished and never be able to come near her ever again and he will never be her mate again. The mark will also come off. If she doesn't want that to happen than she chooses his fate.

Her children will become demi-gods even if her mate doesn't want to. The children will be more powerful than any force on the earth and in demon world (Not including their mother.). They will be unstoppable by any regular person. If they become out of control they have the same fate as their mother. If they completes a task that a normal demon couldn't accomplish they will be allowed on 'The Mountain Of Demon Gods' whenever they wish but only with their mother. This included adopted children also.

The Forbidden Dragon is the most powerful force on earth and in demon world right now. She will not be able to be killed by anybody unless it is her archenemies. They are the only ones who could kill her. She could be hurt so badly that a normal demon might be on the verge of dieing but she will not. All her wounds heal about five minutes after they are given. If she dies so does the barrier that separates demon world, human world and spirit world.

She is the key to the humans' destruction. She controls the barriers and portals that let demons and humans go to demon world and human world. If she wished she could destroy the barriers and let all humans be killed by demons. She could kill any person she wanted at any moment. It does not include her archenemies though. The point of this is to tell you **Not To Get Her Angry** and **Don't Become Her Enemy**. **_If you do than you buried yourself six feet under already._**" Koenma finished and all eyes were on Kagome.

Danny started to growl at this. "Kagome did you know about that?" Yusuke asked her and she nodded. "So the mark I gave you is off? But if it is how come I didn't sense it was?" Hiei asked her angrily. "It is off and you didn't sense it because I did not wish for you to know or to start asking me question about why it was off." Kagome said to him. "You knew this whole time and you didn't want me to know because you didn't want me to ask questions. I have a right to know." Hiei yelled.

Kagome winced a little at how loud his voice was. Danny was getting real angry. He didn't like that she was being hurt for no reason. He stood up ad stood in front of her. "Ya better shut the fuck up shorty. Ya don't want me on your bad side." Danny said angrily. He was holding his demon side back. His demon side wanted to kill Hiei for hurting Kagome. "You shut up you asshole. I need to talk to my mate." Hiei snapped at him. Both Danny and Hiei's eyes were blood red filled with blood lust.

They wanted each other's blood. " Ya know ya so lucky that Kagome was ya mate and still cares fa ya or else you'd be dead were ya stand fa hurting her and fa yelling at her. She's not your mate anymore the mark is gone. " Danny said to Hiei. He was so angry that Hiei even dared to call her his after he left her alone not even bothering to see if she or his son was ok. He may have not known he had a son or that she was a live but wasn't Shippo also his son. Did he even care about Shippo or his Son? Danny didn't think so.

"She is mine. You are lucky we are in spirit world or else I would have killed you a long time ago for even looking at her." Hiei said. Kagome was getting pissed at both Hiei and Danny. Hiei a little more for saying that she was his and for saying that he would kill her best friend. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP." Kagome yelled at them. They both shut up and looked at her.

"I'm not a object, and you two aren't going to kill each other and I have to talk to Koenma so really shut up." She said. Koenma cleared his throat and said, "Well I'm sorry about what I said and if you want my spirit detectives will accompany you to the feudal era when you go." " I except your apologia and your spirit detectives will be accompanying us will be great. We'll be leaving tomorrow." Kagome said to him. "Ok so get going home now." Koenma said after all it was nine at night. Koenma made a portal for them.


	5. Getting Ready For The Past

They all walked through the portal. "You two have got to learn to get along especially since you're going to be working together." Kagome said to them.

"Fine but he better not call ya his, yell at ya or start to growl when I am near ya or are huggin' ya." Danny said. He was mad that Hiei called Kagome his even though the mark was gone.

"I can do what ever I please." Hiei growled at him.

"Guys if you can't get along than you're not coming. Got it? I'm not going to have you both die just because you're fighting and not paying attention." Kagome said to them.

"Fine." They both said. "Good now everybody go home and I'll meet you tomorrow at 10, ok?" Kagome asked and they all nodded. They all left. Well Hiei stayed with Kagome.

"Why didn't you tell me that my mark was gone?" He asked her as soon as they got into the house.

"Hiei. I couldn't. I'm sorry." Kagome said to him with sadness in her voice.

"Just don't do it again. I also have to mark you as mine again. I'll always be by you're side from now on. I won't let you get hurt ever again, koi." He said and went up to her and wrapped his arms around his waist.

He started to kiss her neck were his mark once laid. "I know that you will always protect me and I'll always be there for you to. But Hiei we can't do that know." Kagome said to him.

"Fine but I'm still putting my mark on you again." Hiei said to her. "When?" Kagome asked.

"Now" Hiei said and bite her neck where her shoulder met it. She winced when he did.

"Sorry." He said when he felt her wince.

He licked off all the blood that came out of his mark. "Just warn me next time and I mean ahead of time. Not when you're going to do it." Kagome said to him.

"Ok." He said to her and picked her up and took her to there room.

She got ready for bed and he just sat on the bed and waited for her. When she finished she got into bed. She had her head on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her protectively and possessively.

In The Morning

Kagome's alarm clock went off at nine o' clock. She pushed the button down and it shut off. She rolled over and was on top of Hiei who was staring at her.

"Ummm…Hi. How long have you been up?" Kagome asked Hiei. "A hour." He said. "And you didn't move or get me up because?" Kagome said to him.

"You looked too peaceful to wake up and I haven't slept next to you in 500 years. I wasn't going to move away from you until you woke up." Hiei said.

"Ok. Well we better get dressed and eat." Kagome said and got up. Hiei followed her down to the kitchen.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Kagome asked Hiei. He just shrugged. "Lets see do you want waffles?" Hiei shook his head.

"Pancakes?" he shook his head again. "Chocolate ice cream?" Hiei nodded. "So you still have a sweet tooth?" Kagome asked him and Hiei nodded.

"You're the one who introduced me to them so you should know by now that I have a sweet tooth." Hiei said to her.

"True. I never did tell you that I was from the future did I?" Kagome asked him.

"No you didn't. Can I have my ice cream now?" Hiei said. "Yeah." Kagome said and gave Hiei a big bowl of ice cream.

She made bacon and eggs for herself. They finished at nine twenty. They than went upstairs to get dressed.

"So what are you going to wear?" Kagome asked Hiei. He just shrugged and said, "These clothes."

"I'll get something for you since you can't wear that outfit all the time." "Fine. Just nothing stupid." Hiei said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Kagome said and went to get dressed in the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Hiei

"To get changed." Kagome

"You do know that you can get dressed right here right?" Hiei

"Yeah I know." Kagome

"Than why don't you?" Hiei

"Fine I will but you better turn around." Kagome

"No. I'm not going to turn around. You're my mate. I can see you when I please." Hiei

"And who said this?" Kagome

"Me." Hiei

"Fine whatever" Kagome

She got dressed in front of him since he wasn't going to let her go to the bathroom to. She put black silky shorts with a red dragon on the right side and a blue dragon on the left side.

The tank top went an inch below her chest and stopped. Her shorts went up to her knees. She put a black tank top with a silver dragon wrapped around a sword in front of it.

She than went over to her jewelry box and pulled out two necklaces, bracelets, and rings. The first necklace was black with a dragon on it.

The dragon was black with glowing crimson red eyes. It had black spikes with blue tips going down its back and it had two black wings coming out of its wings. The right wing had the fire symbol on it and the left wing had the ice symbol on it.

The second necklace was silver with the fire and ice symbol on it. The first bracelet was silver with black, red and blue dragons on it. The second bracelet was black with the fire and ice symbol on it.

The first ring was silver with a gem that changed to the colors red, black and blue. It was on her right index finger. The second ring was silver with a big ruby in the middle and it had two small sapphires about one fourth the size of the ruby on each side of it. It was on her right ring finger.

All her tattoos were showing but there was also a new one on her left shoulder. It said 'Louis' in red and had a blue dragon around it. Below it was 'Hiei' in blue with a red dragon around it.

Hiei walked over to her and looked at the tattoo. He than looked up at her. "When did you get these and why?" He asked her.

"I got your name tattooed there about a week after we became mates. Than I got my baby boys name above hers." Kagome said to him.

"Why did you put his name above mine and who the hell is he?" Hiei yelled. (Nobody told him what his sons name was). Kagome started to laugh.

"Hiei I put his name above yours because I know that I'll always love and care about him. He'll always come first to me. He's your son." Kagome said once her laughter subsided.

"Oh. But wait you don't know if you'll always love and care about me?" Hiei asked her.

"Hiei I thought you left me for good. Even if I did know that you would come back to me I still would have put his name above yours. Hiei hes my own flesh and blood as he is yours. I know you'd put him above your own life just like I would, right?" Kagome said to him.

"Of course I would. It is our son we are talking about after all. But that kind of situation will never happen while I'm here." Hiei said to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringer her closer to him.

"I know it won't." Kagome said. She leaned up, placed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart a minute later.

"You still have to get dressed, love." Kagome said in his ear and handed Hiei his clothes.

"Fine. Where though?" Hiei said smirking.

"Wherever you want." Kagome said. "I'll get dressed in here." He said.

"Ok. I have to go get something downstairs. I'll be right back love." Kagome said.

"Ok." He said and got ready.

He had black sweatpants with a silver dragon on each side of them on. He had a tight white tank top on. Kagome also gave him a new headband.

It was black with a white dragon going around it. He also had a plain silver ring on his right ring finger. (I bet you could all guess what that's for).

Kagome came back in right when he finished. She spotted his silver ring and smiled. "So you kept it?" Kagome asked him looking at the ring.

"Of course I did. If you were dead or not you're still my mate and that would have never changed. I never took it off since you gave it to me. I also see you have the ring I gave you." He said to her looking at the ruby and sapphire ring.

"Yup. I never took it off either." She said and looked at it. They than heard a knock on the door.

"That would be the team." Kagome said.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." Hiei said to her. The both walked downstairs. Hiei sat on the couch and Kagome answered the door. Everyone was there.

"Hey guys." Kagome said and let them in.

"Hey. You didn't do anything last night did you?" Yusuke asked.

"What are you getting at Yusuke?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. Just making sure you and Hiei don't do anything." Yusuke said.

"Oh, Shut up. We're not going to do that now." Kagome said while rolling her eyes at him. She went over to Hiei and sat on his lap. "So when are we leavin'?" Danny asked.

"How about now?" Kagome asked and everyone nodded. "Ok. Follow me." She said and they all followed her into the well house.

"You need a jewel shard to go through." She said and gave everyone a shard.

"How do we know if it will work?" Yusuke asked. "We don't." Kagome said to him. Kuwabara leaned over the edge of it and Hiei pushed him in. The familiar blue light encased him.

"Well I guess we know now." Yusuke said and jumped in. Kurama went next and than Danny.

"You know you didn't have to push him in." Kagome said to him. "I didn't but I did." Hiei said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and to bring her closer to him.

"What ever. Let's go before something bad happens." Kagome said and they both jumped in. Hiei jumped at the well with Kagome in her arms bridal style. They weren't exactly expecting what they saw when they came out.


	6. Meeting The Other Gang

It was too late for something bad to happen. When Hiei and Kagome jumped out they weren't expecting what they saw.

Well at least not yet. They saw the spirit detectives and the Inu gang with their weapons ready and they were about to go at it.

Both Hiei and Kagome stepped in the middle of the groups. Kagome to try and stop them from fighting and Hiei was just there to make sure Kagome didn't get hurt.

I can't believe that they actually are trying to kill each other already.

Not even five minutes have pasted. Jesus what am I going to do if this happens every time one from one of the groups fights with one from the other group.

I think I'll go crazy if that does happen. They'll be slicing each other's throats and I'll be in a mental ward. Great Kagome said to herself but Hiei heard what she had said and smirked.

I'll join you if that happens he said to her and she smiled at him.

"Guys stop it. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha these are my friends from my world. Yusuke my cousin, Kuwabara, Danny, Kurama and Hiei." Kagome said and pointed to each one when she said their name. Miroku and Sango recognized Hiei but Inuyasha didn't.

"Ok. Everyone from the future this is Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku." She said and again pointed to them when she said their name.

"Lady Kagome you do know three of them are demon, right?" Miroku said to her.

"Yes I know. We can trust them guys. Their here to help collect the jewel shards." Kagome said and was ready for a fight with Inuyasha.

"No way in hell wench." He said and that was such a bad move that words can't describe it. Hiei, Danny and Yusuke were going to kill him. Hiei ran up to him and had his sword on his neck and him backed up against a tree.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said.

"You will not speak to my mate like that again." Hiei growled.

"I can do what I please shorty. Besides you can't be her mate. He left." Inuyasha said.

"I'm from the future you baka. I met her again." Hiei said.

He really wasn't one to explain things but since the hanyou was stupid he did. Recognition hit Inuyasha and he finally realized that Hiei was Kagome mate from the future.

"So you are shorty. Well you may have gotten strong but so have I. I one who doesn't like to fight people for no reason but since you left Kagome and didn't come back until a year later I think I'll kill you." Inuyasha said.

"YOU restrain from VIOLENCE? Ha that something I would like to see. Besides I would appreciate it if you didn't try to kill my mate Inuyasha. Now Hiei if you will let him go we can go to the village." Kagome said.

Hiei let go of Inuyasha and appeared right next to Kagome. "Come back here you little fuck." Inuyasha said to him.

"Sit Boy. Inuyasha don't you dare talk to Hiei like that and you better not use that language in front of both Louis and Shippo." Kagome said to him.

"Shippo knows all those words already so I can say them as much as I want." Inuyasha said to her getting up from the ground.

"No I don't want you cursing anymore in front of either one of them and if you do I'll sit you until you're in a 100 foot crater." Kagome said.

"Ok." Inuyasha said a little afraid. He didn't want to get sat that many times.

"Good now everyone lets go to the village." Kagome said and walked towards the village with everyone right behind her.

When they got there Kagome explained everything that had happen since she left to go to Seeshoumaru. "So he's going to be 10 when he comes back here?" Sango asked her.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"Isn't that like rushing his life?" Sango asked her.

"No it's not. If he was human than it would but since he's a full demon it doesn't matter." Danny asked for her.

"Oh ok." Sango said.

"Hiei and I are going to get Louis and Shippo so we can see how they have grown and so Yusuke can meet his second cousin I guess." Kagome said.

"Ok." Everyone said. Hiei and Kagome went to Sesshoumaru's castle to pick up their sons.

They got to his castle in about five minutes flat. They went to where the time capsule was and went in.

Sorry it's not that long but I'm trying. I figured it was better to give you this now than for you to wait another a day or two for it. I'll probably have the next chapter up in two or three days since I'm not going to be on the computer all day tomorrow. I have to go to my godmothers' house.


	7. The Talk

The time capsule was just like the regular world except that time pasted faster here. They went into a castle and waited for Sesshoumaru to come back with Louis from training. Kagome sat on the couch while Hiei was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"How long do they train?" Hiei asked Kagome.

"Usually from morning until night."Kagome said to him.

"And when do they finish?" Hiei asked her.

"About ten minutes." Kagome said to him.

"Thank you. So did you tell him anything about me?" Hiei asked her.

"You mean other than the fact that your name was Hiei, you are a fire and ice appartion and that you left?" Kagome said to him sarcastically.

"Thats it? Nothing interesting than. Nothing about who i am or what i do?" Hiei asked her. He didn't want his son to know abput his past but he did want him to know something abnout him other than the three things that his mate had told him.

"Do you want your son to know about your past? Like maybe the fact that you were a thief and killed lots of innocent people?"Kagome said to him sarcastically and he glared at her.

"Of course i don't want my son to know that. You could have told him more than what you did tell him."Hiei said to her angirly.

"Not when i thought that you weren't coming back." Kagome said to him getting pissed off.

"Hn." Hiei said and closed his eyes again.

"Your favorite word. Well anyway you might want to be on guard when he comes back."Kagome said to him and he looked at her questionably.

"Well if you want ot get burnt to a crisp or eaten than be my guest and stay off guard."Kagome said to him.

"Eaten?"Hiei asked her.

"Yeah. He inheriated your Dragon as did i some how. Well anyway if he sees you as a threat he'll come out and eat you. He did that to one of Sesshoumarus guards when we first brought him in the time capsule. It was a bit freaky. One second everythings nice and calm and the next you see a dragon out with demon legs sticking out of its mouth. The other freaky and weird thing was that Louis laughted at the sight. Still don't know what he found amusing about it." Kagome said to him.

"How do you not find that funny? A dragon with some demons legs sticking out of it. i think its rather amusing."Hiei stated and she looked at him shocked.

"You find that funny? i find it rather creepy."Kagome said to him.

"We do have different opinons you know?" Hiei said to her.

"Yeah well anyway there coming." Kagome said as she and Hiei felt two aruas coming towards the house.

_i'm at my anuts house doing this so if its not that long i apologize. i'm trying. I'm over her house at least three times a week so i'll try to write the stories here._


End file.
